starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Territori dell'Orlo Esterno
I Territori dell'Orlo Esterno, noti semplicemente come Orlo Esterno, si trovano all'esterno dell'Orlo Mediano. L'Orlo Esterno è l'ultima area della Galassia ad essere ampiamente abitata, prima dello Spazio Selvaggio e delle Regioni Ignote. È costellato di mondi oscuri e di aspri e primitivi pianeti di frontiera. Storia Era Pre-Repubblica Nel 30.000 BBY, prima della nascita della Repubblica, numerosi pianeti di questa regione galattica, come Tatooine, Dantooine e Honoghr vennero conquistati o colonizzati dai Rakata dell'Impero Infinito. A seguito di una tremenda pestilenza e di lotte intestine, il dominio tirannico della razza aliena si affievolì e numerose popolazioni colsero l'occasione per ribellarsi. Nel 27.000 BBY, navi colonizzatrici provenienti da Coruscant approdavano nell'Ammasso di Tion, facendo sbarcare un gran numero di coloni umani su alcuni pianeti vivibili. Nei secoli successivi essi prosperarono creando una nuova società finchè non incontrarono l'aggressivo Impero Hutt. Tra il 25.130 BBY e il 25.100 BBY tutti i mondi del Chiostro di Tion vennero unificati da Xim il Despota che dichiarò poi guerra agli Hutt nella speranza di spazzarli via definitivamente; il conflitto fu lungo e doloroso e si risolse con la sconfitta di Xim e la frammentazione del suo impero in tante piccole nazioni spesso in contrasto tra loro. Era della Vecchia Repubblica Durante le antiche Guerre Mandaloriane, i Mandaloriani scelsero l'Orlo Esterno per dare inizio alla loro campagna contro la Repubblica Galattica. Nel 124 BBY, il Senato Galattico dichiarò l'Orlo Esterno zona di commercio libero. Nel 19 BBY, gli Assedi dell'Orlo Esterno furono le ultime battaglie delle Guerre dei Cloni. Subito dopo la formazione dell'Impero Galattico, tre serie di stormtrooper vennero sviluppate nell'Orlo Esterno. Per via della sua distanza dai Mondi del Nucleo, la regione ospitò molti sostenitori dell'Alleanza Ribelle. Al Grand Moff dell'Impero, Wilhuff Tarkin, venne assegnato il difficile compito di portare e tenere in riga i Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Il Moff Sarn Shild considerò l'idea di separarsi dall'Impero e forgiarne uno tutto suo nei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno dopo aver attinto dalla ricchezza dei clan Hutt. I linguaggi commerciali sono comuni nell'Orlo Esterno. Macrosettori *Macrosettore Gioiello Brillante (anche nell'Orlo Intermedio) *Macrosettore Esterno *Macrosettore Quelii *Dodicesimo Settore Settori Altre regioni Sistemi Mondi dell'Orlo Esterno Nebulose *Nebulosa Cauldron *Nebulosa Crombach *Cron Drift *Nebulosa Dreighton *Nebulosa Extrictarium *Nebulosa Marcellus *Territori della Nebulosa Metharian *Nebulosa Moonflower *Nebulosa Cintura Phosphura Ammassi stellari *Ammasso Bi-Borran *Ammasso Granita *Ammasso Skustell *Ammasso Tion *Ammasso Vallusk *Ammasso Zenox Star Dietro le quinte Nella prima e nella seconda bozza del copione di Guerre Stellari, l'Orlo Esterno si chiamava Terre Esterne e si estendeva "dall'equatore celeste fino alle più lontane propaggini della Grande Crepa". Era il centro della resistenza contro l'Impero. Apparizioni *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''The Brink'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''The Order of Outcasts'' * *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''In His Image'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Extinction'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Exile }} Apparizioni on-canoniche *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *"Kowakian Monkey-Lizzard" *"Giant spiders are awesome" *"Always count your clones before take-off" *''Old Wounds'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Spare Parts'' comic *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Skreej'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' Fonti *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Databank'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Categoria:Regioni Galattiche *